


The taste of victory

by Fionir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I have too much fun writing volleyball matches, Japanese National Team, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Volleyball, almost pwp, this needed to get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionir/pseuds/Fionir
Summary: Some volleyball porn...and then some actual porn.They really missed eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

“The crowd is going wild. This is Match Point for Japan.”  
“And they’re on their best rotation too. If this ball goes down on the opposite side of the court Japan will have defended their crown. What do you think, Matsu? Will we see another killer serve from new star player Bokuto Kotaro?”  
“He definitely has proven to have the skill. His serves have been even stronger than last year. He’s living up to the high expectations. As long as his nerves won’t get to him now. I don’t see why not.”  
“The defense looks determined too though, they’re definitely not defeated yet.Aaa... And there’s the whistle…”

Bokuto was enthralled in the moment, the thousands of voices melting together into ear splitting cheers for him and his team. He had loved it in high school and nothing had changed about it; this was where he thrived! The whistle blended into the noise perfectly; he grabbed the ball firmly between both hands throwing a focused gaze at the opposing defense before sending the ball flying upwards for what he was certain would be the best serve of his life.  
The familiar sting of the impact on his hand felt awesome, his eyes were glued to the ball though as it flew past the defense, a grin already forming on his face, as the libero in the blue shirt yelled “Out!” across the courts the backline referee confirming the assessment a second after the impact of the ball echoed through the hall.  
Bokuto bit his lip burying his hands in his hair and taking a deep breath. “Next one, bro!”, Kuroo slouched over with his signature smirk fixed in place a little too firmly to still look easy going, he gave the owl a friendly clap on the shoulder and a reassuring nod. 

“Aaaaaah unlucky! That was a true killer serve.”  
“Yeah, out of bounds that doesn’t matter much though. Japan is still 3 points ahead but we all know how fast things can turn in volleyball.”  
“True that, Makki. Our guests from oversea certainly know it too. Next serve is up.“  
“And a beautiful float, but Nishinoya is right there to receive it.”

The reaction to Yu’s “up” was mostly instinctual by now. Huge yellow eyes zeroed in on Oikawa’s hand sign. Straight right. His legs were already moving before his head fully recognized the meaning. The block was there, their timing was just a little off though. “One touch”, the brunette on the opposite site of the net called out and two of his teammates sprinted after the ball. It went far, but the enemy captain managed to knock it up with a desperate dive. 

“Beautiful save, there; free ball for Japan. Controlled receive from Nishinoya yet again.”  
“And a nice slow set from Oikawa to… oh no it’s a dump! Did you see that. The defense is outdoing themselves to keep that ball alife. Quick set… but Kuroo’s there to block it… oh no what a wipe…”  
“Not even Nishinoya can save that one. Only two point advantage for Japan now, but the home crowd is not letting them down.”  
“Rightfully so, that was an amazing play from both teams.”  
“The real question is how long can they keep it up.”  
“Will we see the third deuce of this matchup? We will soo... Oh… Japan’s taking their last timeout.”  
“Yeah, they are not willing to let their opponent gain any momentum from of this.”  
“Or maybe they just want to let the crowd see Oikawa’s praying face one last time.”

Bokuto slagged a little as their coach called time out. Kuroo gave him a hefty clap to the back, as they came together around the bench. Oikawa sat down staring at the ceiling with closed eyes again. Bokuto didn’t get that, but Akaashi had tried to explain it was like some sort of meditation thing, to keep him calm and collected…. Bokuto didn’t need to stay calm… he was hyped for this. Last years final had been a little one sided, but this was one of the best matches of his career. He didn’t really listen to the motivational words their trainer had to share, but when Oikawa opened his eyes and fixed Bokuto one of those telepathic glimpses, he nodded silently. He didn’t particularly like Oikawa, but he respected his skills. He still thought Akaashi was the most amazing setter he had ever played with but he might be a little biased on that.  
On that note… He let his eyes wander over the VIP seats searching for that pair of steel blue eyes, he couldn’t find them, but he knew they were there. The whistle called them back to the court and they shared a final team cheer, before getting back in their rotation. 

“Welcome back from our short break, the teams are already back on the court…”  
“....and look at the looks on their faces. That’s what determination looks like. Only a few more… a there it is.”  
“Fast serve, received by Goshiki there, putting the ball up nicely. Three players running… who gets the set?...”  
“Bokuto slams the ball down with a powerful short. That was a…wait”  
“Nooo…there was a foot there, the balls still in play, but it’s way off, not an easy set. They are going for the cross. Kuroo’s block is there, but they use it to reset.” 

Bokuto stood in defensive stance ready to receive whatever flew at him. Oikawa was still front, so they’d probably choose to target him instead. Kuroo called out the touch, slowing the second attack down to an easy receive. Noya was there for the switch, covering Bokuto and getting the ball up nicely. Bo sprinted, legs burning from exhaustion.  
Oikawa was a considerate setter, but he was relentless in his trust. Despite definitely not being Bokuto’s favourite person in this world, he had to agree that the synergy between the brunette and the team was still a thousand times better than what Kageyama brought to the table… despite the younger one’s sets being undeniably more precise.  
The ball came in a little to far from the net, but Bokuto went for the kill anyway, trying a cross, though it ended up a little more faint than intended. It managed to confuse the enemy for a split second though. Three people dove after the ball, almost colliding, but none of them got their hand there fast enough.  
The whistle blew and for a second Bokuto looked at the spot the ball had hit with mild disappointment. His first attack had been awesome, this felt a little underwhelming… Then he realized they had won anyway, as Kuroo pulled him into the massive clash of a group hug that had formed in the centre of their side of court. The substitutions and the trainer came in too and a second later Bokuto had forgotten what he had even been moping about, joining his team in a victorious cheer.

“Japan manages to keep the cup for their third year in a row, despite Ushijima still out of the lineup.”  
“With Bokuto on the field, Ushijima can rest assured that his injury will not stop his team, the question is, will his spot still be there once he returns.”  
“Let’s not forget the great work our defense did on this one though, especially early on in the matchup Kuroo’s blocks were on point; and Nishinoya was there to catch what he didn’t.”  
“It was an even match up though. A great game of volleyball for everyone.”  
“True That, Makki. Now…. Let’s cut to the celebration and see you back for our postgame analysis with the coaches and captains in about half an hour.”  
“Stay up! Stay tuned!”


	2. Chapter 2

As the victory ceremonies dragged on Bokuto grew a little restless, though his face splitting smile never faded. He enjoyed the applause and the praise and the attention but he also couldn’t wait to get out of there… the team had some time to cool of and freshen up, then there were interviews and a relaxed celebration with their friends and supporters in the VIP Lounge. Akaashi wouldn't come though, despite being explicitly invited… more than once.  
So often in fact he had threatened not to come to the game at all should Bokuto ask again. The owl stayed and socialised haphazardly out of courtesy but he was fidgeting, nerves wound just a little too tight…

He practically jumped when Kuroo slapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. The crooked smile on the cat’s face was relaxed again, making him look like his usual smug self. “Bro, you should be nervous before a match not after you already won!” He teased. He was one of the only people that actually knew; Like for sure knew…  
Though there was no doubt in the world that, especially their most observing teammates had read the clues. Bokuto wasn't good at keeping secrets after all. Which is the whole reason Akaashi wasn't here. To not give anyone more clues.  
“I think Ushiwaka is planning to murder you” Kuroo whispered dragging an arm across the smaller’s shoulder and pulling him in. “Bro, that's his resting face and you know it.” Bokuto answered in no particular mood for their usual banter. He knew he and Ushijima were competing for the position of the Ace and the only reason Bo had made the cut this year was a very unlucky training injury. It wasn't like there was a threat to loose his spot as a regular, Goshiki would be the one holding that fate, but when Ushiwaka was ready to play again it would be open rivalry for the star player spot on the team.  
Kuroo let go off him, falling back into his usual relaxed stance with an exasperated sigh. “You're no fun when you're like this” The cat complained pouting. “But I guess that happens when you're not getting laid for… ouch.” Bokuto shut Kuroo up with a sharp elbow to his ribs that had the cat slouching. The owl was more flustered than he’d like to admit and it was childish, really. “Rude, Bro!” The bedhead moaned holding his side. Kuroo wasn't subtle about anything but somehow Bokuto was the only one getting told to ‘grow up’ on a regular basis… not by Kuroo though, which might be one of the few reasons their friendship held through all those years. The owl really didn't want to hear that particular advice even a single more time.   
Bokuto faced him with an expression that most resembled a pout, as mentioned, he was in no mood for banter, or teasing, or anything making him think of Akaashi really. But he knew Kuroo knew that already, he was just being his usual shitty self, the version reserved for close friend only. Kuroo had his own brand of love to share…  
Bokuto lasted for another hour, taking pictures with some of their sponsors and patrons and doing general smalltalk. He practically felt Wakatoshi's robot eyes on the back of his head half the time. Their coach was slowly starting to get wasted drinking at the bar, like he always did after a won championship. Kuroo eventually strolled back to the corner Tsukishima was hiding in, waiting for the event to be over. The blond had played only played one set and Kuroo would definitely teasing him about it.   
Bo felt his mood gradually dropping and he decided to leave before he would start full out moping because he really wanted to celebrate this victory with Akaashi.   
He was missing Akaashi.  
Two months of championship training camp with only some weekends off were too long.  
He hadn't seen his boyfriend in two weeks and that should definitely count as torture.

He wrote Akaashi a quick message that he would be on his way and barely had to wait for an answer. They’d meet at the car.  
Getting his stuff and walking down the stairs to the underground parking facility in anticipation was torture too. So was the looking around for the familiar black car with the right plate, but since he knew his ‘Kashi would be there it was the good kind of torture.   
He should totally have told Akaashi to park next to Kuroo's car though. The Nekoma-red vehicle stood out from across the parking lot. Bo hadn’t though, so he had to wander the dimly lit parking floor…   
Now Bokuto wasn't someone timid or easily frightened but even he had seen enough action movies to dislike having to run around a place like this on his own. He disliked the idea of Akaashi being down here on his own even more. There were so many dark corners and gaps that it was hard to imagine there wasn’t someone hiding somewhere.   
It was like with why Oikawa insisted Aliens existed: The universe is endless so there are simply too many opportunities for it not to be true. It kinda made sense? 

He was approaching a particularly dark corner when he finally made out the car. The dim lighting of a tablet lit up the inside and Bo practically bounced crossing the last few meters. Akaashi sat in the driver’s seat not looking up from his device for another second, when Bokuto dropped into the passenger seat and threw his bag to the back of the car.  
A heartbeat later Akaashi looked more beautiful than anything Bokuto had ever seen, his sharp features lit by the cold light of the tablet still in his hands and a subtle smile directed at his boyfriend. It was serene. It was perfect. It was irresistible.  
“I missed you so muuuuuuuuuuuuuch!” Bokuto hooted throwing himself over at the younger and trapping him in a crushing hug between himself and the backrest . The tablet fell to the footwell with a dull impact lighting the scene from a very weird angle as Bokuto claimed Akaashi’s lips in a kiss that left them both a breathless mess and if a gentle hand at his collar hadn’t pushed him away, he might not have stopped there. Bokuto settled back into his seat with a satisfied grin. Akaashi brushed a strand of hair back in place and finally got to answer: “I missed you too, Bokuto-san!”  
The owl shrunk a little at the formal answer. “ ‘Kashiiiiii, please! No one’s here!”, the athlete dragged the other’s name out in an exasperated sigh, “Let’s go home!”  
“Of course.” Akaashi replied with a fond smile. He wasn’t really keen on sitting here much longer, because while he wasn’t as impulsive as his boyfriend, that didn’t mean he wasn’t eager to finally have some private time again. He bend down to fish the tablet from the ground and place it in a pocket in the door. He also made sure Bokuto strapped himself in, then did so himself and soon enough they were on the road.  
They didn’t live far from the arena, mostly because Akaashi worked in one of the bigger sports magazines in the city center anyway and they could afford the exorbitantly high rents of central Tokyo apartments. They lived on the 24th floor of one of the bigger buildings, granting a beautiful view into downtown Tokyo. It wasn’t quite the sight they printed on postcards but it was close enough. There was an underground parking lot included in their rent too, which was nice. Living here had a few downsides, mainly that Kuroo lived in the same building and during off season tended to stress Akaashi’s patience just short of his breaking point. But it was mostly just a really nice place to live, convenient, spacy and with a very trustworthy security system in place, that so far had kept any unwanted reporters off their doorstep.  
Without it they would probably have had no chance to keep their relationship out of the public and Akaashi knew, because he worked with the very people that would rip an eye out to print a story like that.

They arrived without incident. Bokuto retelling most of the plays of his game, emphasizing the most awesome one’s, despite his boyfriend having seen all of it live. Akaashi smiled when the athlete insisted (again) that he was the best setter he had ever played with. Other people might have said something ridiculous like that because they wanted to humour someone, but Akaashi knew all too well, that Bokuto meant every word of it. Unlike himself, his boyfriend naturally spoke his mind, it really was what made him so charming; though some people (now that they were older) were highly irritated by the naivety that came with it. Akaashi still had nothing less than admiration for the uncomparable sunshine, that was Bokuto… well, was most of the time.   
It was merely a few steps from their designated parking lot to the elevator that would take them up to their floor within seconds. Akaashi only had his tablet to carry, while the owl slung his sports bag over his shoulder.

Bokuto was fully aware of the fact, that the time frame was insufficient, the second the doors closed he was all over Akaashi anyway, pinning the younger against the mirror that was the back wall of the elevator. It wasn’t like Akaashi would complain though. He sighed in mild resentment about the all too short kiss Bokuto stole from his lips, but it wasn’t like he didn’t miss his boyfriend just as much. He just had a little more restrained than the athlete.  
That and any attempt of his to pin Bokuto to a wall like this would only be in vain. The owl would probably love it but be too eager to let things play out anyway, at least on a day like this, when they had barely had the time to call each other for two weeks.  
“Bokuto-san, we’re there”, Akaashi had to remind the older as he ignored the ringing of the elevator. There was a lingering blush on his face that at this point even his impecable self control couldn’t force down. “‘Kaaaaashi, don’t call me that, we’re not in public.” Bokuto wailed as if physically hurt.  
“We’re not at home yet either”, Akaashi countered gently ushering the taller backwards and out of the elevator. He didn’t anticipate Boluto’s reaction, which was picking him up and carrying him bridal style towards their door. He gave a surprised yelp but didn’t struggle; in fact he was in a good enough mood to be helpful and use his free hand to get his keycard from his back pocket.   
Akaashi wasn’t small, but he knew there was no need to worry about being dropped. Bokuto was buff, everyone could guess he was a professional athlete from his looks alone, though most people would probably not guess the sport correctly.   
Bokuto’s smile only grew as he haphazardly kicked their front door to close it before heading straight for their bedroom. Akaashi was glad that no one had spotted them in the hallway, because while he was undoubtedly proud of Bokuto… or maybe exactly because of that, he refused to risk Bokuto’s carrier by going public.  
They were no longer in public though.   
Akaashi pulled himself up a little Bokuto eagerly closing the gap between their faces to share another kiss, before he gently dropped Akaashi onto the bed and threw the sports bag into a corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi readjusted on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Bokuto started pulling up the hem of his shirt. He was still dressed in the fresh set of their team uniform they were encouraged to wear for the celebrational event. The sweaty one was seriously gross, but people liked to see they were actually the players… or something like that…   
He froze, as Akaashi’s hand was on his, stopping him, even going so far to pull the shirt down again. He had closed the gap and sat on his knees right in front of the owl.   
Bokuto stared down at the younger in a momentary shock, before he saw Akaashi’s expressive eyes dragging low with anticipation. “Leave it on for your victory lap, champion.” The look in those beautiful eyes was filthy and Bokuto felt his blood shot in two directions… upwards, coloring his face red and down into a seriously neglected part of him.Of course he had taken care of himself while he had been away but that was no replacement for this. Nothing could ever replace his boyfriend in any regard.

With a dragged out “Akaaaaashi!”, he ungracefully threw himself at the younger sending them sprawling onto the bed in a bundle of entangled limbs and with almost painfully clashing lips. This kiss was everything the other ones had been but better, messier, needier, with Akaashi gently biting his lower lip and their tongues dancing around each other like they wanted to fuse into one. When he had to draw back and get some air, Akaashi pulled himself up by his shoulders, putting those slightly puffy lips at his ear. “Were not in public anymore, Koutarou”, he whispered. A shiver ran down the older’s spine and turned straight into arousal as it reached his nether regions.   
“Keiji”, he gave a low growl, as he kissed and nibbled is way down to the neck of Akaashi’s long sleeve pullover. With the help of his boyfriend that offending piece of fabric was removed in a swift motion and thrown to the ground without breaking contact for too long. Bokuto kept lapping at the new reaches of smooth skin, with a little bit of teeth, just teasing, leaving faint red marks that would be gone in a few minutes. He circled one of the protruding buds with his tongue before sucking lightly… He knew his boyfriend liked it and he liked the reactions it got him.  
Akaashi squirmed and dug his hands into the grey hair, that was already messy, hardly resembling the signature owl look that at Bokuto had somehow stuck with since high school. It wasn’t unreasonable to believe it was because Keiji had said he like it, once… more to not have to deal with Bokuto’s moping, but he wouldn’t bring that up anytime soon, preferably never. Definitely not now. Bokuto was on his hands and knees only his head leaning down, mouth caressing his nipples but denying him most other contact. Keiji already felt like a mess...  
“I missed you so much, Keiji”, Bokuto said, moving back up, pressing their noses together before initiating another kiss. The one leg that rested between Akaashi’s thighs dragged over the fabric of the younger’s jeans so lightly, it might not even be intentional, but it provoked a bug of his hips anyway, desperately looking for more contact. But instead of letting Keiji work for the friction Bokuto pressed his whole body down, deepening the kiss but also pinning them to the mattress. 

“I missed you, too, Ko… ah… please”, Akaashi choked out as soon as they broke the kiss, but was distracted by the slow drag of Bokuto’s hips against his body creating a heat between them that made him melt into the bed. It was a good thing Koutarou still had his shirt on. With even more skin contact Akaashi wouldn’t be able to think straight for much longer. He had restrained himself for the last two weeks for this very moment. He was still very new to the art of edging, but he wanted to do something special for Bokuto after he had worked so hard for his victory today.  
“So sensitive, Keiji”, Bokuto muttered kissing down his chest again for a moment, before moving away. “Koutarou.” Akaashi’s breathless whimper almost got lost in the shuffling of fabric, as Bokuto moved downward to get rid of the other’s pants. The younger bit down on his own lip, closing his eyes while, helping his boyfriend strip him until he lay bare in front of a still pretty much dressed Bokuto. He didn’t need to look, he knew the only thing missing from his attire were the long knee pads wrapping those strong thighs... A blush rose to his cheeks, that was entirely inappropriate considering how long they had already been a couple and how often Akaashi had seen Bokuto in his sportswear.   
As the lack of contact lasted for a little too long, Keiji opened his eyes just slightly, to see what the holdup was about. He was trying really bad not to squirm, when he saw Bokuto’s eyes taking him in.   
Those golden eyes were predatory, like he was planning to devour him whole.  
Akaashi would probably let him.   
Gosh, with that smile he would definitely let him. 

Bokuto took in the sight he had missed for two weeks now, savoring every second thinking of how much more of a beautiful mess he could make him. When Akaashi’s flustered gaze met his wide stare he smiled one of his face splitting smiles. “You’re so pretty”, he praised finally putting his hand back onto Akaashi - his knees to be precise. “You’re very handsome, too, Koutarou”, Akaashi replied, because he did have a habit of not saying things like that enough. And soon he wouldn’t have the presence of mind to do so.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty amazing, right?”, Bokuto gave one of his signature answers, not losing eye contact, as he dragged down his hands, spreading Akaashi’s legs slowly. The owl could come across as arrogant at times, but his boyfriend knew better. In fact, if Akaashi had know how vastly context could change the effect those words could have, he probably wouldn’t have survived high school.  
“Tell me how good it feels, Keiji”, Bokuto purred, kneeling between the spread thighs and leaning down to caress the already throbbing erection on display for him with his lips and tongue, before sucking it in. “Warm… it feels so warm… please.” Akaashi wasn’t good at talking in bed and Bokuto knew it… he loved making him anyway.  
There was another little detail that kept the younger on edge and he was dying of anticipation for Bokuto to finally notice, or maybe he was a little mortified for him to find out, he really wasn’t sure at this point. Thinking was hard anyway, with Bokuto's lips around him. “Please, Kota… ah… can’t.” Barely taking his mouth off of Akaashi’s erection, Koutarou asked: “Have you been saving yourself for me again, Keiji?”  
Keiji couldn’t voice the answer managing only a shallow nod, as Bokuto’s hand moved to his balls, slowly massaging. He was so close… Akaashi was too, but Bokuto’s hand was so close…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't we all love cliffhangers :3


	4. Chapter 4

Bokuto’s knuckles brushed something and finally drew his eyes to look down between Akaashi’s legs. There was something black, a little ring and it took him a moment to realise that it was not part of some clothing item he hadn’t noticed. His eyes shot back up, to find an answer on his boyfriend’s face, but the blue eyes were locked behind the lids again, a deepening blush coloring Akaashi’s cheeks and slowly crawling down his body.  
Bokuto’s hand moved down, lightly tugging at the object. “What is this, Keiji?” Akaashi yelped silently at the teasing, trying hard to keep his body still.   
“Keiji”, Bokuto purred, pulling a little firmer until he could see the first bead stretching the rim. It made way easily, something, that could only be access lube slowly dripping down towards the blanket. The ashen haired was mesmerized. “Keiji, what have you done?”, He kept prodding verbally, while toying with the bead plug, slightly pushing it back and pulling with what little space was between the beads.   
“Please, Koutarou…” Akaashi would take the exact things he’d had to do to make this happen into his grave. He was mortified even thinking about it and he would not discuss them out loud, as much as he loved his boyfriend. He instead collected what little concentration he had left.  
“I’m ready, claim your price, champ” He had carefully prepared those words, almost as much as everything else about this, to be able to even get them out now.

“Keeeeeeeeeeeiji” Bokuto moaned, moving up and leaning down for a fond kiss, catching Akaashi right as he opened his eyes again. “I really wanted you to fuck me today.” Keiji almost didn’t believe Bokuto was pouting while still toying with the plug in his butt. “You haven’t let me bottom since the season began.”   
“Can’t hav…ah... you sore.” Bokuto pulled until the second bead slipped out, ignoring Keiji’s attempt at an explanation. Or maybe he didn’t and this was just the payback… Akaashi was too gone to care.  
“And now you do this? How am I supposed to resist this?” The younger whimpered as another bead pulled out. He knew there were three more, but they were so small, hopefully he wouldn’t feel them as much. He couldn’t do much more than close his eyes and try to keep himself together though. “Please”, he breathed.  
“Hm?” Bokuto asked almost innocently, as if he hadn’t heart clearly. Entirely focussed on the was the excess lube kept dripping with every bead.   
“Koutarou, please, fuck me!” Akaashi yelled out in a single breath and finally, finally got Bokuto to pull at the toy like he meant it. “Talk to me, Keiji, what do you want?” The older asked, replacing the plastic with a thumb, circling the now gaping hole and dipping in,to test the stretch. Even the owl didn’t notice where he disposed of the toy, it just was gone and his hand free again.   
“You. Want You”, Akaashi talked with every exhale, because his breaths were to shallow to speak properly right now.   
“You want my dick, Keiji?”, Bokuto asked suddenly switching to two fingers digging into the slicked hole, feeling around far to slowly for the other’s liking.  
“Yes. Plea… AH!”, Akaashi’s whole body bugged upwards violently, as Bokuto’s fingers brushed past his prostate. “Please, Kou…. taaah…”   
“You’re so close, your already leaking, Keiji. Does it feel good? I could make you come like this, right? Would you like that?” Bokuto teased, his fingers prodding in and out.   
“No.. please ko. eas… ah…. koooo taaa…”At this point Akaashi’s words became one mush of begging and his name. Bokuto loved to hear Akaashi say his name like that, maybe because he always acted so formal in public… maybe it was just part of his need for praise. He used his second hand to pull down his shorts and boxers in one go.

Akaashi’s breath hitched when he withdrew his fingers and got his dick in position instead. “Tell me how good it feels, Keiji”, he ordered with a rough edge to his voice, before he started pushing in in a smooth motion.  
“So fulll...ah… deeper, please. More…” Akaashi tried to comply while the drag of Bokuto inside him almost made him come. “Even, prepared like that, you’re still so tight.” The athlete never lost the ability to talk unlike his boyfriend. He loved it, everywhere, everytime and with impressive indifference towards the overall situation. “You… just… big…” Akaashi moaned.   
“I am big, right?!” Bokuto repeated joyfully finally bottoming out and staying still for a delicious but just as agonizing moment. “I don’t know if I can last long though, you’re squeezing so good, Keiji. What do you want?”  
“Fuck”, it was both a course and an answer. He could FEEL Bokuto’s otherwise unmoving erection already pulsing lightly. It had been too long for both of them...  
“Look at me, Keiji. Look at me, while I fuck you.” Akaashi hadn’t even noticed that he had not opened his eyes, but he was quick to comply to that request. As soon as his eyes locked on the big golden ones above him, Bokuto started moving. There was no looking away from the hypnotizing gaze.

“Koooo…” Akashi moaned eyes fluttering but remaining open. “Faster, plea… ah…”   
“You’re so hot, Keiji!” Bokuto praised, as he picked up the pace, eyes still locked with the beautiful steel of Akaashi’s clouded gaze. He leaned down to kiss him, as his thrusts grew a little more uncontrolled. “Come for me, Keiji. Say my name!” he didn’t have the presence of mind to help Akaashi out with a hand, too focused on not crushing him, while stealing another kiss from Akaashi’s puffy lips.

 

Keiji pushed his head back into the mattress, as the waves of his orgasm started shaking him to the core. In the heat of the moment, Bokuto’s kiss broke, leaving him sucking on the younger’s lower lip and slightly biting on it, as Akaashi moaned out his name, spending himself between their sweaty bodies. Bokuto rode out the waves of pleasure rippling through his boyfriend's body.  
“Where do you want me, Keiji.” Bokuto asked a moment later, panting heavily in an attempt to last just a few more seconds.  
“Please, Come on my face, let me taste you.” Akaashi said ripped of all shame by his post orgasm bliss.  
Bokuto sped up at that, his thrust growing fanatic and just before he felt his relief breaking though he pulled out, storking himself, as his spilled strands of cum not only onto his boyfriends face, but also across his already stained chest and onto his hair... their blanket, really anything nearby..

Akaashi licked a drop of cum from his lip and, very purposefully holding his boyfriends gaze, savored it before saying: “The taste of a true champion.”   
Bokuto collapsed down onto him, claiming his lips without regard for his own cum mixing into it. When he finally broke away again, sticky and seriously gross, he grinned back. “That’s the sweet taste of victory for you!” His jersey was covered in their mixed cum. 

“I love you, Koutarou”, Akaashi said smiling into their weird hug blissfully.   
“I love you, too, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
